Gonna Be You & Me?
by EverythingAtOnce
Summary: Brittany's so confused right now. She doesn't know what to believe. She loves him, but, doesn't know anything anymore. Were the feelings he had for her true or not?


__**OKAY! I don't have much to say except, I don't own the characters or the song and whatnot, oh and the POV's, they change here and there so, hopefully you can figure out who's thought it is! SO! Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

_You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head_

_Did you really mean the words that you said, said?_

I decided to walk home alone today. I was so confused, I still am very confused. Everything's spinning in my head. I don't know what to believe anymore. Today Alvin was a whole new person. Just kidding, he's been this whole new guy ever since last week. At first I didn't understand to why he was acting this way; he was normally a shy and quiet guy. Apparently, that's not how he really acts though…it's not who he really is…everything he said to me, I just don't know what to think anymore…

_This is it I gotta know,_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_Show me the truth…_

Finally my house came into view. I didn't really feel like talking to anybody, so I kept walking on and passed my house. I wanted to get things straight in my head. Everything was all just so confusing. Was everything I saw in him all just an act? I thought I knew him, but I guess there's more than meets the eye. I'm not sure if I should be mad or happy or whatever.

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

Everything he said to me, was it true? How could he do that to me though? I thought we were best friends, at least he's my best friend, I don't know what I am to him. We were more than best friends though, I mean, I had feelings stronger than friendship, I still do now, but I don't know if the feelings are for _him_, I fell for the other guy he was. I don't even know if his feelings were even true! I don't know what I should feel. How does he expect me to react to this? I want to hate him and just kill him, but, I can't 'cause I still _love_ him.

_I know you gon' be mad,_

_The feelings that you thought you had,_

_Was for another guy,_

When school was over, I walked straight to the park. I knew she wasn't going to be too happy with what I had to tell her. I had to tell her though. Arriving to the park, I sat down on a swing. She needed to know, it was killing me on the inside. But now she probably hates my guts. Maybe it wasn't worth telling her. She's got to see though, got to understand to why I did this.

_Well I'm that other guy,_

_I'm just a shy kid, camouflaged before your eyes,_

_Then I knew my lyrics were the key to see the other side,_

_I should have told you but I never had the courage…_

People say the truth hurts. For once they're right. I know I shouldn't have kept it from her, my true self. I tried to tell her, even show her, but I'd always choke and just back down. I was too afraid then, too scared to show her. Why didn't I have the courage? I hope she can see that the person she saw in me, is still in me, it's still who I am.

_And I thought you really wouldn't understand_

_(No)_

_And now I'm out here just to let my feelings surface,_

_Apologizing for disguising who I am…_

I'm so sorry Brittany, for everything. I hope she knows that. I really didn't think she'd understand me, I really thought that. I should've known better though. Now here I am, lost without her. Please, just please she won't hate me. She probably does though, why wouldn't she? I truly am sorry, and that's a lot saying that. I never apologize for anything.

_Tell me are you who I thought you were,_

_Or who I wanted you to be?_

I need to know if he's all I thought he was and everything I wanted. There was so much I saw in him, but I don't know anything anymore.

_Did you do it all for him,_

_Or were you only playing me?_

I know how his life is, at least I thought I did, and I don't know what to think. Was everything he did because of his brother? Was everything we had just a game or some sort of sick joke to him? Or was it something else?

_I did it for you…_

In the beginning, I know I was only doing this for some other stupid reason, but until I met her, things just, changed. She's got to see that everything else I did was for her. Not for anyone else, just her and her only.

_But I couldn't see it through…_

I didn't know how things would end. I was too blind to see. I'll understand if she never talks to me again.

_You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head_

_Did you really mean the words that you said, said?_

_This is it I gotta know,_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_Show me the truth…_

I continued to walk on not giving a care in the world to where my feet were taking me. My mind has better things to think about than caring about where I'm heading. Everything's still so confusing. Does he mean it all? I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Ever since he moved into the neighborhood, I always saw him as someone else, and now he's this totally new person. I thought he was some normal kid, with two normal brothers. He seemed to be the shy one of them all, and now BAM! It all turns out that he's a _rock_ star, and that he's actually a _famous _singer along with his two brothers, and that they're really a popular band and all of that _crap_. I've heard many things about him and his brothers. I know he's quite the player and all of that, but, I got to see this whole different side of him that no one ever said about him. I don't know what to believe anymore! What is this world trying to do to me? What is _he_ trying to do to me? I swore to myself and probably half the school that I would never ever fall for Alvin Seville whether or not he's famous, cute, charming, or whatnot…but I fell…I fell for him hard.

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

My eyesight began to get blurry, but then cleared when I blinked. Something wet began trickling down my cheeks and soon dripped off landing on the hard cement. Why did I have to fall for him? He fooled me. Everything he said probably wasn't even true…was it? I miss him right now-WHOA! Now I'm missing him already, look at what he's done to me! How can I possibly miss _him_? I absolutely hated him in the beginning! I don't even know why I hated him though; I guess it was because of all of the rumors and the fact that every single girl in my school had a crush on him _and _would _not_ shut their stupid mouths about it…that probably was the reason actually…Oh my _gosh_! I can't believe I _actually _dated _the_ Alvin Seville! If I knew it was him, I definitely wouldn't have agreed on dating him. Why did he choose me though? Out of everyone, out of all of the girls, why me, why did he choose _me_? I'm not even the most popular girl in the school, I'm just, me.

_You're all I ever wanted,_

_But I got caught in the shadow in the background,_

_But I'm back now…_

I really do love her. She's not like any other girl I've ever met. She's everything I could ever want…no girl in the world could ever replace her. I was feeling so low until I met her. Why is because, well everyone always saw Simon as the better one. I fell and got lost in his shadow. I tried to be someone else, just to prove that I was just as good as Simon. I was still being myself in a way, but not _me. _I was lost, but she was the light in the darkness of his shadow, and she showed me that I don't have to be someone else to be an amazing person. She's an amazing person, she always was. Someone like me probably doesn't even deserve someone like her. But I want her. I'll show her, do whatever it takes to prove to her, that, everything between us, it wall all real…I still love her…I'll always love her…

_And Simon was all this and that,_

_And my look didn't really fit the rap, it didn't match,_

_He had style and I had the swag,_

_So I locked up my feelings in the words he said…_

I know people always compare me to Simon. He always seemed to be the better one. People didn't see any _good_ in me, apparently good and I don't _mix_ together, and no one ever saw anything good in me…not until I met her. I mean, true I am the trouble maker, but I'm not all heartless. No one ever saw past my looks, or whatever, all they saw was what they thought went well with me. Simon had the brains and I had the moves, or charm, or whatever people would say. Since Simon's the 'smart' one out of my brothers and I, I for once listened to him. I didn't tell Brittany my true feelings until now because, well, Simon told me someone like her would never fall for someone like me, and that I should think about for what's best for her. So I did just what he said…until I broke. I had to tell her my true feelings and just, everything.

_Give me a hand and I'll take off my mask,_

_If you give me a chance, that's all I ask…_

All I'm asking is a chance from her. Just for her to help me out here, fix my heart, just give me a chance. I promise to be myself from now on; I won't keep any secrets or tell a lie. Please, just give me a chance…

_What ya expecting me to do?_

'_Cause you were him and now you're you..._

What does he expect? I don't know what to do! He was this other guy, all sweet and cute, and now, he's just himself…which I guess isn't all that bad…

_Now it's just me,_

_And you got me on my knees…_

She's got to see how sorry I am. I promise to never be anyone else, not that I would _even_ want to be anyone else, but still. I'm just begging here, hoping she'll give me another chance.

_You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head_

_Did you really mean the words that you said, said?_

_This is it I gotta know,_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_Show me the truth,_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

Should I give him another chance? I mean, what if everything he said, he meant it. What if he meant it all? I don't know what to believe.

_Why do I feel so deceived?_

_Guess I believed what I wanted to believe…_

I feel so dumb! I'm such a fool...I guess I only feel this way 'cause I feel hurt. I did whatever I wanted and believed it.

_It's perfect in my dreams,_

_But nothing's really what it seems_

_(No, no)_

Everything felt so perfect though. Everything felt so…right. Usually it's only perfect in my dreams. Things aren't always what it seems, but this, it felt real with him.

_You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head_

_Did you really mean the words that you said, said?_

A cool soft breeze blew across my face which made me stop walking. I looked up from staring at the ground and gazed around and saw that I was at a park. The sun had gone down already and the stars were flickering in the deep blue sky. But my gaze stopped at the swings.

_This is it I gotta know,_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

There on the swings was, him. Alvin. This is it. If I leave now, leave him behind, I may never look at him again. Should I stay or should I go? Oh, I don't know! Suddenly he got up off of the swings and began walking off. People say you only get one chance at true love. It's only a 'once in a lifetime' type of thing. Tears began filling in my eyes. I don't know what to do!

_Show me the truth…_

You know, someone once quoted: Everything is okay in the end, if it's not okay, then it's not the end. And right now, everything is sure as heck not okay. It can't be the end. Looking up at the stars, I closed my eyes shut tight and let the tears fall out. I still love him. Loves me or loves me not, _I_ still love him. I've let too many things slip away in life…

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

I'm not about ready to let _him_ slip away...opening up my eyes, I looked over back at him as he walked away…no… no, no, no, no! I can't lose him. Before I knew it, I broke out into a run.

"ALVIN!" I yelled as loud as I could possibly speak.

He stopped for a split second, but shook his head and walked on. COME ON! Please just turn around already, please…more tears began to leak out of my eyes. Taking in another deep breath, if that was even possible, I was losing my breath from running! I yelled out his name again.

"Alvin!"

He stopped and turned around this time, but before anything else could happen, I slammed my body into his, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. I was about to pull away after a few seconds of probably choking him to death, but he quickly reacted and wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly as if nothing could ever break him away from me. This only made me tighten my arms around his neck, _now_ probably choking him to death, but he only hugged me tighter.

"I love you." I whispered barely audible.

I felt his hold tighten, and he buried his face into my shoulder, his warm breath on my neck.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

_Gonna be me and you?_

* * *

**Well? What'd ya think? I thought about ending it with a kiss, but bleh, got to lazy...Oh and FYI, the song is by Tyler James Williams, with Coco Jones called Me & You, so there's that and the quote is quoted by Paolo Coelho, but you probably don't even care so ya! My brain's dead today, so, if half this doesn't make sense, you know why...Anywho! Please R&R and hope you have a wonderful rest of the day!-TTFN**


End file.
